Pistol
era games. ]] 's cutscenes. ]] . ]] . ]] . ]] The Pistol is the most basic firearm in many Grand Theft Auto games. It is mainly used at the start of the game, or later when the player has run out of ammunition for better firearms. The 9mm pistol generally has poor stopping power, average accuracy, and a fairly short range. In GTA San Andreas the weapon is significantly more effective. Partly because it's possible to kill a target in one shot to the head, and also because it is possible to wield two pistols, 'guns akimbo' style, once Hitman skill level is reached. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas this weapon is the standard armament of many gang members and all police officers on patrol. In GTA III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the pistol resembles a Colt 1911 in shape, and its magazine capacity ranges from 12 rounds (in GTA III) to 17 rounds (GTA Vice City onwards). All of this is despite the fact that the Colt 1911 isn't commonly chambered in 9mm and, even if it was, it still possesses a single-stack magazine design, therefore making it impossible to fit 17 rounds into the magazine without redesigning the weapon. In the introduction cutscene of GTA San Andreas, where all three members of C.R.A.S.H. arrest Carl Johnson; Jimmy Hernandez and Eddie Pulaski are holding Glock 17s, instead of Colt 1911s like the ones in gameplay. Given the fact that the in-game pistol's magazine capacity (17 rounds) is incorrect for a Colt 1911 but correct for a Glock 17, and the fact that the Glock really is a 9mm pistol, it may be that the developers originally intended the player to use the model seen in the cutscenes, but this feature was left out for some reason. In GTA Vice City Stories, the pistol resembles a Beretta 92. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the pistol resembles the Glock 17. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the pistol very closely resembles the Glock 22 (as evidenced by the slide clearly saying "22"). This Glock model has an interesting difference; the front sight, which is normally a single post, is instead a copy of the twin-post rear sight. Locations Grand Theft Auto III *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $250 after completion of Pump-Action Pimp ($4,000). *Callahan Point, Portland Island - On the north ledge of the large building next to and south of the Callahan Bridge. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Vice Point - On the first floor of the main building under construction at Fairground Point. *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). *Ocean Beach - On the patio between Pier 1 and Pier 2 for the parking garage at The Piers. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). or killing a police, pigs or patrol invest group , any gangs except vercetti gang when you finished keep your friends close the finale mission gta vice city the vercetti gang now will use Micro SMG Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - Corner of wall behind a house across the Johnson House in Grove Street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside wall in opening between two houses. *Santa Maria Beach - Beside a lifeguard post. *Garcia, San Fierro - Corner of a narrow alleyway. *Tierra Robada, Las Venturas - Under railroad tracks stone support beam. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the police station where a shotgun, body armor and nightstick spawn, instant 2 star wanted level after picking up. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Saint Mark's, Portland - Available at the safehouse upon collecting 10 hidden packages. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation. ($150) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Fort Baxter - Inside the barracks up to the mission "Conduct Unbecoming", the barracks are again available to enter during Over the Top and the pistol is still there. *Vice Point - Spawns next to some stairs by the mall. *Downtown - Next to a statue south of the dirt track. Grand Theft Auto IV The Glock (referenced as Pistol in-game) can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $600, and each additional magazine is $35. The Glock can be purchased from Little Jacob for $420, and each additional magazine is $25. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found to the right of the "Liberty Go-Karts" wall mural to the right of Wappinger Ave. *Hove Beach - Can be found atop the Perestroika club, on a walkway on the roof. *Rotterdam Hill - Can be found across the street from Michelle's house in a gated lot, behind some dumpsters. *East Hook - Can be found on the first-floor ledge of a cylindrical silo-type structure off Mohanet Ave. The player can easily reach it with an SUV/MPV or other tall vehicle like a Cavalcade or Ambulance. Dukes *Willis - Can be found behind and to the left of the parking lot off Freetown Ave. This parking lot is also located to the left of the small parking space where you obtain Stevie's Comet during the mission No. 1. Liberty City *Broker Bridge - Can be found midway across the bridge, on the pedestrian walkway. *Liberty - Can be found on a giant rock in the West River just east of Westdyke, Alderney. You can see the rock from the Hickey Bridge as well. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the ladies' powder room of the Triangle Club. Please note: this pistol should be obtained only as a last resort, because otherwise the player shall receive a one star wanted level and the patrons and guards will begin shooting. *South Bohan - Can be found on the sixth floor of the apartment complex across the street from the South Bohan Safehouse. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found on the edge of the roof of a gutted-out warehouse off of Vespucci Circus. *Middle Park - Can be found on the lone island in the lake, next to the tree growing there. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found on the West River side of the driving range of the Golden Pier Golf Club, next to a sand trap. Alderney *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the ancient casino featured in the mission Out of Commission. *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the garden shed of a mansion on Owl Creek Ave. The mansion is the same one where the Turismo is parked out front for Stevie's car thefts. *Berchem - Can be found in the alley behind the TW@ Internet Café, atop a small garage roof. See Also *Dual Pistol *Python *Desert Eagle *Silenced 9mm *Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars